


Sweet Little Wrongs

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, caregiver!Natsu, hurt!Gray, protective!Natsu, sick!Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the whump!! Shameless whump!!!Whumped Character: GrayCaregiver: NatsuMainly for me and anyone who adores sickfics, hurt/comfort fics or just the doctor/protective Natsu characterisation :3





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Exhausted, sick character falls asleep on the couch. Buddies decide to prank them while they’re asleep. Sickie wakes up half-delirious and panicking and the others can’t figure out what’s got them so worked up, because it was just a prank?? Then they notice the fever.

His entire body was complaining, as Gray slowly made his way down the street as his apartment finally came into view, aching. HIs legs shook ever so slightly, threatening to cave in right there in the street as fatigue swamped his body and pushed him ever closer to the void of sleep. He was so tired, he just wanted to...sle...

No! If he finished that word, he might actually fall. He was nearly there anyway, he could make it the last few steps. Turning into his apartment building, he unlocked the door and made his way groggily towards the stairs, and beginning his rise up the stairs, as he bit back the thirtieth yawn today.

Just as he reached his apartment door, the last few, fading parts of his consciousness suddenly darkened as he got the gut feeling that his apartment wasn't quite empty. Slowly, he twisted his key into the lock and pushed the door open, glancing around his apartment. His eyes fell on his couch, and he suddenly clutched to the door handle as his legs very nearly buckled beneath him.  
So...tired...

Quickly realising that he didn't care if anyone was in his apartment due to his exhausted state, the Ice Mage entered his home, closed the door and flopped on the couch just in time for his eyes to slip closed.

Evil laughter sounded from the kitchen, as the intruders glanced around the doorway to watch their dark-haired friend sleeping deeply. The blue cat flew forward slightly, waving some wind into his friend's face to make sure he really was asleep, before flying back into the shadows to remain hidden. Just in case.

No response, other than a pleased sigh came from the unconscious man. He turned to the other intruder with a wicked grin. His pink-haired friend returned his grin easily, and he snuck forward with two markers and plate full of whipped cream. Happy took one of the pens, and uncapping it, he pressed the nip gently to their unsuspecting victim's face. Moving the pen gracefully and messily over the skin, he sketched out fish bones on his forehead.

Then Natsu moved in, he drew a sweet little message across his rival's cheeks that said oh so lovingly; 'Natsu is the best and I suck tits'. Oh, how Gray would appreciate his friends.

They then moved on to the cherry on top of their prank - the plate of cream. Happy took it and was about to splash their rude awakening into Gray's face, when Natsu suddenly hissed,

"Stop!"

"What why?" Happy complained, lowering his arms and looking pointedly at his friend for an explanation.

Natsu didn't respond right away, as he looked closer in the darkened room. Was it just him or did Gray look a bit red? With a totally-not-concerned frown, the most hot-headed of the three crouched in front of his now generously painted friend's face, and tenderly pressed the back of his hand to his friend's face, his frown deepening when he realised that Gray felt too warm.

"I think he has a fever." The pinkette whispered to the feline.

"Really?" The blue cat frowned, placing the plate on the coffee table, and landing next to the ravenette and copying Natsu's actions. "You're right."

"Well great! Now I feel bad." The fiery personality groaned, chewing the inside of his mouth as he wondered what they should do.

"What should we do?" Happy asked, hopping off the couch.

"Well there's only one thing we really can do." Natsu replied. "We'll take care of him until he's better."

"Should I go get Wendy?" The blue cat fidgeted.

"I don't think that's necessary. It's only a fever." His partner replied. "If he isn't better or is any worse by tomorrow, we'll get Wendy."

"Okay." Happy nodded. The Fire Dragon Slayer smiled calmly at the sweet exceed, before getting to his face and going into Gray's bathroom, where he got some flannels and a bowl full of cold water. He placed them on the floor, before going to find some blankets. After collecting everything necessary, he returned to his sitting position on the floor.

"Should we leave the pen?" Natsu asked his friend.

"No...it's not funny if he's sick." Happy shook his head, looking dejected.

"It's alright Happy, Gray's strong and our friend. He won't mind." The pinkette pet his friend.

"Okay..." The blue cat nodded, unsure.

Natsu rocked forward, onto his knees where he took a flannel and soaked it into the water that was already warming up, before turning to Gray who's temperature was beginning to soar. He gently wiped his friend's face, cleaning off the marker ink. The Ice-Mage tensed up for a second as the damp cloth touched his skin, but he quickly relaxed into the touch, trying to follow it when Natsu moved it away to be re-soaked and sighing contently when it returned. Despite his face being ungodly warm, Gray was still shivering.

"I think he's waking up." Happy whispered, leaning in closer to look at Gray's face.

Suddenly, the Ice-Mage shot up, panting and sweating as his eyes darted around the room and focussing on the pinkette's face. His eyes were unfocussed, Natsu could see that, so he froze and let Gray figure out who he was before he scared the sick man. Steadily, Gray's eyes cleared and he focused properly on Natsu. As he came down from the adrenaline rush, his arms shook with exhaustion that he still had yet to sleep off. The Fire-Mage scooted forward and held his arms out beneath Gray's chest just as his arms gave out. Without the support of his arms, the dark-haired mage fell heavily into the waiting arms, still shaking and panting, he tried to lean into the warmth, only to have his tired body rendered useless as he simply laid limp in his friend's arms.

"Are you calm now?" Natsu whispered, as he watched the fear flickering in Gray's eyes, but the flames didn't quite die down. With a frown, he maneuverer his friend, until he was lying in Natsu's lap.

"G-get o-o-out-t..." Gray stammered, but making no attempt to move, and melting into the comforting warmth.

Just as Gray melted against him, Natsu could've sworn he felt his heart melt for the sick mage. He looked up to Happy who had fallen asleep, Natsu took one of the blankets and moving Gray again so he was resting against the Fire-Mage's chest, he covered them both up and let his magic flare and cover Gray in the warmth.

"Do you really want me to go?" Natsu asked his friend gently.

"...No..." Gray looked away, his cheeks lighting up even more in a blush. "Please don't leave."

"I won't." He reassured, wrapping his arms around Gray, he dropped a gentle kiss to his rival's forehead. "I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"How about forever?"

"It's a date."


	2. Two

As his head finally met the pillow, he let out a soft sigh at the realisation that he didn't have to move for the next 6 hours. Gray curled onto his side, cursing in pain as his entire body seared at the movement.

He forced his eyes closed and tried to lose himself in the darkness. He lay there for hours and hours, trying to give his body the rest it needed. He was so god damn tired, so why couldn't he sleep?

He tried again.

He tried again.

He tried to get up to read a book, but he could barely lift his arm let alone sit up.

His body began to tremble, as growls of frustration coupled with the growing pools in his eyes, as he realised how metaphorically cold he felt. He felt so alone. So detached from the world.

He didn't want to be alone, he needed someone to hold him and to love him and to make him feel safe.

The problem was that the only person who he knew could fit that criteria, especially the third one; was none other than his rival. Who definitely wouldn't be happy to be woken up at four in the morning.

His body shook and trembled as he contemplated his options, the pools turned into waterfalls and his exhausted frame shook with sobs.

"N-natsu..." He croaked out, staring at the darkness, praying that the one person that could make this better would just materialise. "Natsu...please...please I need you...please don't leave me alone..."

With the last of his strength, he staggered across the room, fell down the stairs with a loud thump, lay on the floor, bawling to himself as his heart clawed at the world for comfort. He was so desperate and deprived of comfort, that his body began to convulse even more violently. He tried to push himself up again, but his strength failed.

His sore eyes stared longingly at the communication lacrima that was a mere four steps away. But he couldn't reach it, he couldn't get his body to move.

"Natsu..." He fell into a tear-filled haze that could have lasted thirty seconds or that could have last 24 hours. He didn't know.

 

But the next time that he was aware of anything, he was being shaken violently by...by... pink hair?

He focused on the person who was shaking him, behind him, he could see six other figures that were all staring at him in horror.

"N-N-Nats-ts-ts...u-u...?" He tore out of his clenched throat.

"Gray, you with us?" The pink blob that was falling in and out focus in his vision asked, urgently.

"Natsu..." He repeated, it was the only word his mind associated exclusively with safety, and it was the only word he could say in this state.

"I'm here, I'm here." Natsu assured him. With a strangled sob, he tried to move and push himself off the floor. But his entire body was so heavy, and it hurt so much to move...couldn't he just be left there?

"N-Natsu..." His voice was slowly coming back and he looked up at his friend, as tears surfaced once more. Weakly he launched himself towards his rival, as tears fell fast, as his heart cried out for his one source of comfort that was so close, but it could slip through his fingers so easily. But it didn't. It was still there when he got hold.

The body that was Natsu jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but he caught Gray easily, swearing at how bloody fragile his friend felt in his arms.

"Gray, are you hurt?" He asked, but soon he sensed that he wouldn't be getting a reply, and instead he just rocked the crying man back and forth whilst he cradled the raven in his arms lovingly.

Gray just cried and cried, and he took Natsu's scarf in a death grip as his tears rained down, and became more heart-felt and broken as he felt himself being caged in the arms of his saviour.

But their little moment was cut short, as another body threw itself around them, and red hair filled their peripheral. Then the two bluenettes in the room hugged the boys close, followed, finally by the blonde and the cats.

It took a long, long time for Gray to calm down, and for his heart to memorise the feeling of comfort. But his friends never once let go, they stayed with him throughout the storm, and when he finally removed his head from Natsu's chest, they smiled at him so lovingly and warmly.

"Gray, you with us?" Natsu whispered, watching the trembling man carefully.

"Y-yeah, I'm here." All the tension drained out of the seven bodies that held him as he responded.

"Frickin hell..." Natsu sighed in pure relief. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry..." Gray breathed, resting the side of his face on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's fine, it's fine..." The pinkette sighed. "It's over."

"Thank you..." Gray gulped down a deep breath. "You came for me, thank you."

"Of course we'd come for you!" Natsu exasperated. "We care for you Gray."

"Thank you..."

"But if you needed help Gray, why didn't you call me?" Natsu asked, carding his hand through Gray's hair.

"I was trying to...but I couldn't make it..." Gray flinched, trying to clench his fist, only to find those gentle calloused fingers wrapped around it. "Plus, I didn't think you'd appreciate being woken up at four in the morning."

"I wouldn't have minded Gray, I can lose a bit of sleep. You're infinitely more important." Natsu exclaimed.

"Gray how long have you been lying there?" Lucy gasped.

"Why...what time is it now?" Gray responded absentmindedly.

"Gray, we haven't seen you for a week!" Lucy panted out.

"A week?!" Gray shrieked, wincing at his cramped muscles' movement.

"You've been lying there the whole time?" Juvia breathed in horror.

"We need to get some water and food in him now!" Erza shouted, rushing to Gray's kitchen for food, with Lucy, whilst Juvia got the weak mage to drink some water. 

He drank slowly at first, before refusing anymore and coughing as he moaned as his senses and functions kicked back in. Saliva wormed its way out of his mouth, but Natsu wiped it away tenderly. Natsu rubbed Gray's back and kept him covered in warmth.

"Move him to the sofa, Natsu." Wendy requested, holding blankets. Natsu nodded and he hauled Gray into his arms with alarming ease, and carried the Ice Mage to the sofa, and sitting down on it as Gray made no attempt to move away from him. Wendy then covered the two boys up in blankets.  
Gray nuzzled into Natsu's shoulder, smiling in absolute gratitude that Natsu was there.  
Erza and Lucy came rushing back into the room with a bowl of soup, before Erza insisted that she spoon-fed Gray. Gray could only manage three spoonfuls, due to his weakened form not being used to food yet. 

"You can try and have some more later." Natsu soothed, when he picked up on Gray's guilt about not being able to appreciate Erza's hard work. "For now, though, you need to sleep."

Gray nodded hesitantly, with a frown as he wasn't entirely sire whether he could or not.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you Gray. I'll still be here when you wake up. You're safe Gray." Natsu hushed, resting his cheek against his friend's hair.

Gray took comfort in Natsu's words, and he allowed himself to be swallowed up in the warmth and his eyes finally slid closed.

"Me and Wendy will go tell Master what happened, and then we'll bring supplies, okay?" Carla offered, sensing that her guildmates didn't want to leave Gray anymore than Natsu did.

Gray was safe. He was not alone. He was being held by the one person that can make everything better. He was being loved by the friends who would protect him from anything. Gray was safe. And Gray was sleeping, finally.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the whump!! Shameless whump!!!  
> Whumped Character: Gray  
> Caregiver: Natsu  
> Mainly for me and anyone who adores sickfics, hurt/comfort fics or just the doctor/protective Natsu characterisation :3

Walking down the street, Natsu began to get the feeling that not everything was alright in the world, despite the cheery weather. He chewed on the inside of his mouth, as he picked up the pace to the guild hall, the change going unnoticed by his furry, blue friend who continued to match his pace with a flutter of his wings.

Happy was babbling about fish as usual, but Natsu found himself no longer caring as the hunch that was swirling in the bottom of his stomach darkened and became more bitter. Suddenly, the pink-haired dragon slayer got the feeling that he knew what was wrong.

Natsu's suspicions were confirmed to be true as the pair of friends entered the guild hall, to face a dark atmosphere. Only a few guild members looked up to greet them, whilst the rest crowded around a post to the back of the hall, completely ignoring his entrance. Happy flew over to   
Pantherlily who was separate from the crowd.

"What's going on?" The blue exceed inquired.

"I don't know, he just suddenly started crying and freaking out. No one has managed go get through to him." Lily replied, glancing over at the crowd with a concerned look.

"Who did?" Natsu demanded.

"Gray."

This caused something to snap inside of Natsu, and he turned to face the crowd of friends. He moved towards it and moved his way to a spot where he could see Gray. There was never a moment in his life, where Natsu could say his heart broke with such certainty as when his line of sight fell on Gray. His rival was curled up in a ball, on the floor, by the post, he was shaking so much Natsu could almost feel his tremors in the tense air. His face was white, and he had to ask the question whether or not the raven was even breathing. A cascade of tears were dripping down his pale cheeks, as he cowered and tried to back away from the crowd.

Lucy and Erza were crouched next to Gray, trying to console him but even they could tell that none of what they were saying was being heard. Lucy was trying to rub his back, but Gray would flinch away every time they touched him. Natsu almost pitied the two girls more than Gray, as they desperately tried to show their teammate comfort.

Natsu knew what to do, he knew how to comfort Gray, but would his and Gray's pride allow it in front of the guild? But Gray's pride must be already heavily damaged if he was in such a state. Pushing his way through the last bit of the crowd, Natsu walked over to his crouching friends as quietly as possible, he joined them on the floor. Everyone turned to him, watching him with extreme caution, ready to bite his head off it he so much as thought of teasing Gray about this.

With a quick sigh, Natsu ran over what he was going to say in his head, and let go of his pride. These people were his family, and Natsu trusted them more than he trusted himself, and Gray needed him right now.

"Hey Gray," He began, whispering in a volume that no one would think was possible for the fiery personality. He could feel the eyes of his guildmates burning into him, as they watched him as if he was going to set Gray on fire. "Can you hear me?" He asked. Gray didn't really respond to his voice in any way that was noticeable...to anyone who wasn't a dragon slayer. But Natsu picked up on the slightly heavier sobs that were falling from his rivals mouth.

"Do you know where you are?" Natsu asked, keeping his voice low enough so he didn't scare the poor man, but loud enough so Gray could hear and believe he was there. "You're in the Fairy Tail guild and you're surrounded by your family." Gray shifted slightly, and Lucy's face contorted into one that echoed hope, whilst Erza watched him in utter disbelief. "So there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no one here who would ever want to hurt you, you're surrounded by people who love you, and we won't ever leave you completely on your own."

"And you're not alone right now, there's nothing to fear, Gray. You don't have to hide anymore. We're here to protect and keep you safe." Natsu breathed to his friend. "You're safe, Gray. I promise."  
"...N-.....Na-...ts...u-u...." The Ice Mage stammered out so quietly that is could have been the guild's imagination, but as Gray slowly opened his eyes they knew for sure that it was real. They all watched in absolute silent, as the crowd steadily expanded so everyone could get a glimpse of the phenomenon.

"I'm here." The pinkie smiled, soothingly, invitingly. Gray's body continued to shiver and shake, and some colour began to return to the trembling form, but Natsu didn't dare break eye contact with the broken man. "I'm here." Natsu repeated, to make sure Gray knew and believed it to be true. He opened his arms to beckon a hug, it was a very little known fact about Gray that he loved hugs.

"N-Nats-su." Gray choked out, before letting go of what little pride he had left and leapt forward into the warm, waiting arms of his friend.

Natsu trapped Gray in his embrace, as the taller man buried his face in his scarf, trusting Natsu to hold him. The pinkette ran his hand in gentle circles across Gray's back, whilst the other cradled Gray's head. He let his chin sit comfortably on the raven's head, perfecting the image. 

Gray shook and trembled, and his sobs steadily grew louder, as his family gathered around, protecting him from whatever had triggered such a reaction. Gray knew he was safe, as he allowed himself to bleed out his tears in Natsu's arms once again. 

"You're not alone, Gray. I swear." Natsu muttered into his ear. "We're all here for you. I'm here for you, Gray."

Slowly, the pinkette raised his head and met the gazes of his guildmates. Erza was watching him with her mouth gaped open at what she had just witnessed, she looked at him and he spotted tear streaks on he cheeks, as she watched Gray crying. Lucy had buried her face in Happy's fur, as the little blue cat watched him in pure shock. Wendy was also crying for Gray, whilst Carla looked at if she had grown some new found respect for the Flamebrain. Mira and Lisanna were holding each other, Mira was sobbing, whilst Lisanna watched Natsu with a form of pride swimming in her eyes. Even Laxus and Gajeel looked humbled by this. Juvia was also crying with a fair bit of control, as the water mage met the fire mage's, a small smile blossomed on her lips, as she understood that everything was alright now. 

Suddenly the mass that was lying on Natsu, became a lot heavier, and Natsu knew that Gray had fallen asleep, he whispered a couple things to Gray in attempt to bring him peace in his dreams. With a heavy sigh, Natsu beamed at the guild and with that, all the tension in the air fell away.  
"It's okay, he'll be okay." He told them, and they truly believed him, as Gray shifted and fell into Natsu's lap. Natsu stroked his hair tenderly, as he watched the sleeping mage with nothing but calmness in their auras.


End file.
